


Let's Get Out of This Country

by apurochi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Murder, rando's pov, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apurochi/pseuds/apurochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Inaba, there's nothing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Out of This Country

Adachi smelled like cigarette smoke, sweat, and cheap cologne halfheartedly splashed over the stench of days without a shower.

There was something sweet about the way he bore both his thumbs into your eye sockets, the eyeballs giving way and popping and bursting inside your head. After a snap back to reality you’re still sitting across from him on the table, paperwork spread out on top of it. 

You can’t remember what led to you ending up here. You do remember the sheepish smiles and the hand rubbing behind the neck. The endless and empty apologies. His slacking was funny and it distracted you from the tedious work in the records office. In his apartment, he mumbled about how he was never good at paperwork and how he couldn’t be assed to do it half the time, and you finally recall agreeing to come over to his place and help him with it for some reason.

After that, you went over to play cards and drink a couple of times a week. You complained about Dojima and work and how it was boring. It was a nice, convenient friendship, with nothing below the surface. Sometimes you thought of choking him with his tie and flashes of his dead body would come into your head at jagged intervals. You disregarded these thoughts as they came, and you disregarded the ones of his hands through your chest, grasping your heart, or of him pulling your intestines out and coiling them neatly in front of you.

You weren’t an officer so you didn’t get a gun. Your eyes always darted to the pistol in his holster. Despite the surface incompetence, you knew he was capable and trained to use that weapon to incapacitate and kill. You often thought of grabbing it and shooting yourself neatly in the chest.

Nothing ever really happened at the police department or at home, so the only things resembling activity in your life were the nights you spent with him, honestly and openly giggling at his anecdotes on the field or on patrol. You wanted to ask him if he’d ever had to shoot anyone, but you let yourself inquire about more pedestrian things and watched as he talked excitedly between gulps of take-out dinner and as he got sauce on his work shirt. You wondered what kind of girl would fall in love with a man like him, filthy and unreliable. You wondered if he was destined to die alone like you, but maybe you were projecting.

That night, you got the sense that he was planning to kill you. You’d hoped you’d get to die with a smile, at least flash him one before he did it, but the knife went cleanly in your gut and your expression went blank and wide with the pain. You weren’t sure if he’d realized you were waiting to die, but then again, maybe that’s why he chose you in the first place. 

As your consciousness faded, you thought of your mother crying, and how you didn’t care. You thought of how you’d died unloved and unmarried, and how you didn’t care about that either. You felt your body thump against the floor and the world went slowly black.

Adachi was put on the case of your disappearance, but nothing was ever conclusive. The weeks after your death went by quietly and without suspicion. Dojima was forced to drop the case after a high-schooler found a body strung up between television antennas on her way to school.

All in all, your death meant nothing, almost as much as your life did. It made you a good candidate. Adachi smoked a cigarette beside your body before wrapping it up to dispose of it. The night was foggy as he dragged it outside.


End file.
